


This is the Part Where You Run

by legacieshandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Broken, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Handon, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacieshandon/pseuds/legacieshandon
Summary: It’s been 2 years since Hope lost her parents and uncle and still doesn’t want to deal with her grief. Hope continues to lock away her heart, to never letting herself feel something real because of the fear of losing someone else she loves. When she first lost them she wanted to move away but decided not to because she couldn’t leave her family when they needed her most. The Mikaelsons have always been known to be a very wealthy family. When her father died she took over his company until she gave it to her Aunt Freya before moving away.Although, it came to a point where she couldn’t stay in a place that reminded her of everything she lost. She told everybody it was because of the opportunity she was offered by Gavin Brown’s Enterprise in New York City. They wanted to show her work but deep down it was so much more than a good job offer for her. She wanted an escape so she made the decision to move to NYC and live with her two best friends; Lizzie and Josie.Lizzie and Josie are fraternal twins and have been best friends with Hope for 17 years. They’ve been inseparable ever since they met at the Crescent Montessori School of the Arts in New Orleans.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *SEE NOTES FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMARY*
> 
> The twins have been living in New York for 4 years and been doing what they love most. Lizzie works at Moda Operandi of Fashion as one of their designers. Josie works at Rudy’s Music Soho and teaches a music class at Mannes School of Music. They have many things in common especially both being focused on work and have no time for anything else when it concerns their personal lives. They’ve tried to be there for Hope and continue to do so but she does not make it easy for them. They were excited when she moved in although they wished she opened up more like how she used to but understand she’s not ready for that yet.
> 
> Landon and Rafael have been brothers ever since they met in foster care. They’ve both have been bounced around from foster homes, so much that they’ve lost count. Neither ever found a family, long ago they became each others family until they met Penelope. Her mother fostered them for a while until they had to leave. They all got close but from the start they knew it was temporary. That didn’t stop Landon, Rafael and Penelope from getting close. Penelope always wanted brothers. They stayed in contact for years until they decided to live in New York together. Landon works at Rizzoli’s book store and plays his music at open mic night on Fridays. Rafael is a physical trainer at the Mid City Fitness. Penelope is a bartender and cook at NY Le Bain Night Club. Rafael has never been the relationship type ever since his boyfriend Jed of for 4 years left him for somebody else. He just wants to have fun without all the commitments. Penelope is dating Kat, she crazy about Pen but she doesn’t feel the same, it’s more about the sex for Penelope. She’s never been in love and Landon has had his past in relationships but none of them have ever lasted longer than a month. For someone who hasn’t had much in his life, all he has ever wanted is something real and constant.

They say you when you lose someone you love your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of the ones you loved. But this is also the good news. They live forever in your broken heart that doesn’t seem to completely heal. It’s like having a broken leg that never heals perfectly—that still hurts when the weather gets cold, but you learn to dance with the limp. You’d think with time and focusing on something else it would get better or distract you from the pain but it’s still there, just put in a box and locked away.

Hope Mikaelson is the master of avoiding and pushing down feelings to not accept or move forward. She’s lived in New York for 6 months now and still hasn’t made a single friend besides her two best friends. The other relationships she has is professional except one, Roman Sienna. Roman and Hope only see each other to hook up whenever they’re in a mood. He wanted more but she made it clear from the very beginning she just wants to be casual. He accepted her terms but deep down hopes she’ll change her mind.

Hope has a routine everyday and the twins have had enough of it. She promised if the gallery closed early she would go out with them. Lizzie and Josie had her outfit ready for when she came home. Hope was not in the mood but when she makes a promise she goes through with it even if it’s not something she wants. They heard the door open and both run to the living room. “Hope!” “Finally, we thought you were never getting home.” Lizzie says in an annoyed tone. Hope walks in rolling her eyes. “I told you I was closing tonight and I was selling my last painting of my collection.” Josie congratulates Hope “OMG congratulations Hope, anyone who walks into the gallery falls in love with your work.”

“Than-” Lizzie interrupts. “Can you like go get ready so we can go out already?” “I didn’t take all this time to look this good to stay indoors.” Hope doesn’t even bother and walks past her into the bathroom to take a shower. Josie and Lizzie give each other a smirk as they take a seat on the couch and wait for Hope. While Hope gets ready she sees the outfit the twins chose for her. It’s a short navy blue starlight sequin dress. The first thing she says “these bitches are probably trying to hook me up with someone.” In her mindset she’s okay with hooking up with someone but doesn’t want anything more than that and they know it.

Hope walks into the living and the twins hype her up. Hope always has a serious face but when she’s with her girls they always find a way to make her smile. All the twins want with this outing is for Hope to have fun and enjoy herself for once. Hope has always been a constant in their lives and they just want to do the same especially after everything Hope has done for them. They’re finally ready, they grab their bags and head their way to the club.

Landon and Rafael always go to the club where Penelope works at since she always hooks them up for being family. She doesn’t get off until 2 in the morning although Landon doesn’t always stay that long because of work. He had no interest in going tonight but Raf wasn’t going to let him stay home on a Saturday night. They get in the car and drive to the Le Bain Night Club, the same one where Hope and the twins are going to.

Landon and Rafael get to the club and see Penelope serving drinks to customers. “Hey Pen!” the boys call out to her. “You guys made it; I started to wonder if you were coming.” “Well I wanted to stay home and have a quiet night but Raf didn’t let me” Landon tells Pen in annoyance. Raf looks at Lan and says “Dude you really wanted to stay home and read?” “Look around you, why don’t you ask a girl to dance?” “I’m good.” Landon responds. Penelope asks Landon “Can I ask you something?” “When was the last time you were interested in someone?” Landon didn’t respond and took a sip of his drink but when Penelope asked him when was the last time he was interested in someone he couldn’t help but think of the girl he saw in the bar at New Orleans two years ago.

Before moving to New York, Landon and Rafael went to New Orleans for the weekend since it was a place Landon always wanted to go. The art and music has always been something he has been interested in. Rafael was having a good time with someone on the dance floor and Landon was sitting at the bar. That’s when he saw the most beautiful girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. He stared at her and couldn’t help but notice the sadness on her face. Her eyes were swollen from all the tears but it also made her eyes pop.

He’s never seen so much blue in a person eyes. Eventually she looked up and saw Landon. She was going through so much at the time, two days prior she lost the people she loved most. Her parents Hayley and Klaus and her Uncle Elijah were murdered and she had to be the one to find their bodies. She went to Rousseau’s which is in the heart of the French Quarter in New Orleans. Despite all the emotions she was feeling, when she saw Landon, there was a calmness and silence. It was like she analyzed every detail about him. His curly black hair, his green-gray eyes and full lips. He had a nice smile.

But this was the last thing she needed, she wasn’t in a place to meet anyone new. Landon smiled at her and it looked like he wanted to make his way down the bar and talk to her but Hope’s longtime friend Henry came to take her home since she was in no condition to drive home after all the shots she’s consumed. She walked passed by Landon but before walking out of the bar she stopped and turned around. They locked eyes, they didn’t know each other but they both felt it. Ever since then they have both have had that memory of each other but what does it matter, it’s not like they would ever cross paths again.

Penelope was serving drinks, Rafael was dancing with some people he met and Landon was enjoying his beer listening to the music. A few minutes later Hope and the twins walk into the club. Lizzie heads over to the bar and they follow. Penelope comes over “Welcome to Le Bain Night Club, what can I get you?” Penelope and Josie lock eyes and Lizzie and Hope could see the chemistry. Lizzie abruptly interrupts their eye fucking “So are you going to tell her your order or are you going to devour the bartender?” Josie starts blushing and Penelope chuckles as she notices Josie try to avoid eye contact. As Penelope prepares their drinks someone tries to ask Hope to dance but shuts it down before getting a word out. “Seriously Hope?” “We haven’t even been here five minutes and you’re already rejecting people. “Well?” “Does it look like I’m in the mood to dance?” Lizzie gets up and tells Hope “Your loss he’s cute.” Lizzie goes on the dance floor, she’s dancing with the guy and Josie is flirting with Penelope. As Hope turns around and watches Lizzie dance with the guy she rejected Landon sees her and stares. He could not believe it. “No, that can’t be her no way it’s her.” Hope turns around taking a sip of her cosmo and turns her head to the left and sees him. It’s the guy she saw at Rousseau’s. They lock eyes the same way they did two years ago. Neither of them could help it, they had to smile. Landon and Hope knew the other remembered that night. Landon got up and walks towards her “Hey, uh- I’m Landon, Landon Kirby.” Hope smiles nervously at him “Hi, I’m-Hope Mikaelson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Yes this fic is going to have a lot of angst but it'll be worth it.

For the first time in my life I was actually nervous. Its not like I don’t have experience talking to someone I find attractive, whether it’s a man or woman. But there was this way I was already feeling being around Landon. Usually when I’m getting to know someone there’s no real conversation. I admit that’s on me for never looking for something other than casual. For the last 6 months, I’ve avoided getting close to anyone. I don’t need to let someone else in just to lose them. I’ve had enough of that in my life. I don’t need to add to it.

As Landon asked me to dance and we walked over to the dance floor, the touch of his hand holding on to mind gave me chills and of course the song changes to a slow dance. “Just to warn you, I’m a horrible dancer.” He tells me with a smile. I chuckle “I’m sure you’re not that bad.” The song Us By James Bay is playing and I could feel his hand on my hip moving towards the back so then he pulls me closer to him. Our faces couldn’t be closer, I could smell his clone. He smells so good. By the way he was dressed you could tell he takes care of himself. Landon was making so much eye contact, I wanted to look away but I couldn’t. Our eye were locked onto each other, we were like magnets.

I noticed the way he was looking at me so I ask “Is everything okay?” “Yeah of course, why do you ask?” “I don’t know it’s just the way you’re looking at me.” He pulls back and notices “Oh.” “Sorry, it’s just your eyes.” “I don’t think I’ve ever seen blue eyes like yours.” “You’re beautiful Hope. I look down as I smile, I knew I was blushing. “Thank you.” He starts to look as if he wanted to ask me something and he did. “Hope, you might not remember this and that’s okay but two years ago I was at a bar in New Orleans and—” I interrupt him “Yeah I know Landon, I was there.” “We saw each other but I left.” “I remember.” He thought I wouldn’t remember but I do.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was one of the worse nights of my life but I have to admit for a split second seeing Landon made me think about something else other than my parents and uncle Elijah. Once I got home after leaving the bar I got a little something from my father’s liquor cabinet. I didn’t want to think or feel anything. I wanted to drown myself in alcohol. You’d think I’d regret it the next morning. Anything was better than what I was feeling.

Knowing they were gone, that they wouldn’t be there for breakfast, that I wouldn’t paint with my father again, that I wouldn’t box with my mom or that uncle Elijah wouldn’t teach me any other life lessons. What was worse is that the detectives that were in charge of the murder of my parents and uncle was still on going and still after two years my family and I don’t have any answers to why someone would do this to us. They think it was someone who hated my father which doesn’t surprise me. My father made some mistakes before he had me.

“I hoped you would.” Landon adds. “Maybe its none of my business but it seemed like you were crying that night.” I look up at him and stay silent. “It was nothing.” “Are you sure?” “You can tell me.” I backup and stare at him “What’s with all the questions?” “Why do you even care?” “You don’t know me and I don’t know you.” Landon looked stunned. “I—” “I’m just trying to get to know you, I didn’t mean to pry.” “From time to time I would think about that night and the sadness I saw on your face.”

I started to raise my voice “Look Landon my past is my past and no one else’s business.” “I’m here to have a good time; I thought that’s what you wanted too.” He looks at me confused. “Hope I’m not looking for a hook up or something casual, I would much rather take you on a date.” “I would like to get to know you.” This is the first time someone has ever been interested in me like this. He actually cared about getting to know me and take me out instead of taking me to bed. I knew if I let him we would get close and that’s the last thing I want. I don’t want to get close to anyone or open up. Why couldn’t he be like every other person I’ve been with? I could see myself caring about him. Fuck.

“I’m sorry Landon, you seem like a nice guy but I don’t date.” “I’m not interested in anything serious.” “I have to go, I’m sorry.” “Goodnight.” I walk away towards the bar to get my purse from Josie. “Hey, where—” “Hope?” Josie calls out my name and turns to see Landon reach for my hand. “Hope can we talk—” “I’m sorry I have to go.” I walk out of the bar. I could hear Landon calling out to me. “Hope, wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading handons. I'm already on the 3rd chapter. Leave a comment and kudo if you'd like. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to post two chapters today but here you go. 
> 
> Landon meets the twins.

I stand here watching her go, asking myself what I did wrong. Why did she leave like that? Why is she so guarded? I turn around and walk towards Penelope. “So that went well.” “I’m obviously out of practice.” I blurt out in disappointment. Penelope and Josie look concerned and get closer to where I’m sitting. “You guys looked like you were hitting it off, what happened?” Josie asks me. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but who are you?” “Oh right, I’m Josie.” “Hope’s best friend and roommate.” The girl over there with blonde hair is my sister Lizzie.” “We’re twins—fraternal obviously.” “We all live together.” “I honestly didn’t think I was ever going to see Hope not reject someone.” “It’s nice to meet you Josie, I’m Landon and as I can see you already met Penelope.” I look at Penelope and Josie smiling at each other. At least they hit it off.

Now that I know how close Josie is to Hope maybe I can ask her what I did wrong. But should I even bother? I know when Hope and I were dancing I felt something. Something I never felt with anyone I just met. I thought she was feeling it too but the way she left so abruptly makes me think it’s just one sided. Maybe she wasn’t interested in me; she’s definitely out of my league. “Josie?” “I’m not sure if I should ask or if I’m just making things worse but can you explain to me what I did wrong?”

Josie gets up and sits next to me “Landon look, I’ve known Hope for 17 years now.” “Which means knowing her, you didn’t do anything wrong so believe me when I say its not you.” “Can you explain what exactly happened because even Penelope and I could feel the vibe between you two?” “Right Pen?” Penelope smiled when Josie called her Pen. “Only my close friends call me Pen. “Oh! Sorry I didn’t—” Penelope interrupts her and leans in “No, please you can call me whatever you want.” I sit there awkwardly looking at the way Penelope flirts with Josie. This girl can’t help herself can she. “Uh- guys?” “Oh my bad, Um Pen?” Josie asks Penelope. “Right sorry Lan.” “I agree with Josie, there was chemistry there.” “Dude I saw the way she looked at you.” “She was definitely interested but why did she leave?” 

Maybe it wasn’t one sided. Even her best friend saw it. I can’t believe how worked up I am about someone I don’t even know. If it were any other girl I’d move on. I guess that’s just it, she’s not like the others. I want to know her. “Things were going well between us.” “We were dancing, having a good time and then I brought up something from two years ago.” “Two years ago?” Penelope asks.

“Yeah remember two years ago Raf and I went to New Orleans for the weekend?” “Before we moved to New York.” “The last night I was at a bar called Rousseau’s and I saw her, I saw Hope.” “Well we saw each other.” Penelope looks at me stunned. “Wait I remember you telling me about some girl you saw at a bar but you didn’t talk to her right?” “Hope is that girl?” “How—” Josie interrupts “Because Hope is from New Orleans.” “She was born and raised there.” “My sister and I met Hope when we moved to New Orleans and we attended Crescent Montessori.” “We’ve known each other since we were 7 years old.” “But she never talked to me about that night.” “I know me and Lizzie were already living here in New York.” “We moved away for work and a change of scenery.” “Landon, do you know exactly when that night happened?” “The date?” Josie looked concerned asking me about the night Hope and I first saw each other. “Uh- yeah.” “I think it was August 6, 2017.” “Why?” Josie’s eyes widened. “What else did you say?”

Josie continues to ask me questions. “I told her that it seemed like she was crying that night.” “Maybe I was being nosey and then she got a bit defensive.” “I told her that I was just trying to get to know her but she said didn’t feel the same way I suppose.” “It was like she was pulling away from me.” “I don’t know maybe I was wrong in—” “No, Landon.” Josie interrupts.” “Everything makes sense now.” “You didn’t do anything wrong, its Hope.” “She—” Josie pauses.

“What?” “What is it?” I just wanted to know what all the mystery was about. Why Hope acted that way and why does Josie say it’s Hope? “Landon I want to tell you but that’s something only Hope can explain to you.” “I know she wouldn’t want me talking to you about this.” It has to be serious if her best friend can’t even talk about it but knowing I didn’t do wrong by her eased my mind.

I hear laughter. As I turn I see Josie’s sister, Lizzie. She was buzzed and stops to look at me. “Who is this?” Josie introduces us and explains to her what happened with Hope. “That doesn’t surprise me; Hope isn’t the type to open up.” Lizzie blurts out while trying to stand up straight. What does that even mean? “What do you mean she doesn’t open up?” “Well Hope—” “Lizzie NO!” “What?” Lizzie rolls her eyes at her sister. “You know damn well what, Hope will be pissed at you and you guys will get into it.” “AGAIN.” Josie tries to move Lizzie away from Landon.

“Oh whatever Hope needs to move on already.” Josie stares at her sister. “Move on?” “Lizzie you’re drunk and you have no idea what she’s going through.” “Look I agree things need to change, I miss the old Hope too but it’s going take time.” “Sorry to interrupt but what do you mean by move on?” “Do you mean move on from an ex?” Lizzie walks passed Josie “No it’s not an ex hobbit.” Did she really just call me hobbit; all right I’m just going to ignore that. “When you saw Hope in the bar, the reason she looked sad was because her par—” “Lizzie don’t.” “OMG Josie if she gets upset then let her get upset with me.” “I can handle it,” Josie rolls her eyes at her sister “Fine, but when you’re on the outs with her don’t ask me to fix it.” Josie asks Penelope for another drink.

“Okay as I was saying hobbit.” Well that’s going to be a thing now. “When you saw Hope in the bar, the reason she looked sad was because her parents and uncle died a few days prior.” “They were brutally murdered and Hope found their bodies when Hope was coming from a night out with her aunt Freya.” “Ever since then, she changed.” “In a lot of was she is still the same but also in a lot of ways she’s different.” “Look, she walked away from you because she doesn’t want to let you in.” “She doesn’t want to let anyone in.” “She’s closed herself off and her heart to ever feeling something for anyone.” “Don’t take it personally hobbit; she just doesn’t want to let herself care for anyone out of fear of getting close and then losing them.” “That’s why she doesn’t date, she can casually see you but the getting to know each other, the feelings and everything that comes after that she tries to avoid.” “Anyways can we go home now, I’m exhausted.”

It made sense now, that’s why she didn’t like when I started asking her questions. Josie has no words. She puts away the napkin that Pen gave her that had her number on it. Josie and Lizzie began to walk away until Josie turns around “Hope might hate me for this but I don’t care.” “I have a feeling about you.” “I think you genuinely care.” “Hope works at Gavin Brown’s Enterprise.”

“She’s a painter and has her own studio.” “I’m not giving you her number; I’ll leave that to my girl.” “Everything is always better face to face.” “Don’t walk away Landon, she’s complicated but worth it.” “You’ll thank me and I know one day she will as well.” Josie helps her sister out the door.

“Hey Josie!” I call out to her.

“Yeah?”

I smile “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading handons. :) leave a comment and kudo if you'd like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to change things a little and give it a different type of format.

**Hope’s POV**

It’s Monday morning and time for my morning run. I started running with my Uncle Kol when painting couldn't clear my mind. No matter what I do to distract myself and try to move on I can’t get rid of the nightmares. Every time I close my eyes I see them. I see the blood and gun shot wounds. I’ve lost count the amount of times I’ve relived that moment. I’ll never get over the fact that in their last moments I wasn’t with them.

Maybe if I was they would still be alive. If I hadn’t convinced Aunt Freya to come with me to that damn art opening. I’ve gone to so many, it wasn’t important. Mom wanted me to stay with them, she wanted us to go visit Marcel and Aunt Bex but I said no. I knew she was disappointed and so she told Dad we would go next week. We never got the chance. I’m so sorry Mom.

As I ran through Central Park I could feel the cold breeze. My hair was up in a ponytail. I would pass by so many people. Some were families. Others were group of friends, and couples everywhere. As I stopped to take a break and catch my breath there was a couple a few feet away. They look so madly in love. They were walking their dog and laughing. That must be nice. I thought to myself how it must feel to have a person you can bare your soul to. That would accept you for who you are. That’ll accept the good and bad and everything else that comes along with it.

Knowing I can never have that sadness me. I have never been afraid of anything. Maybe it’s because of how my father raised me. He taught me to be strong, to always fight for what I want and believe in. Although, when it comes to opening my heart nothing scares me more. Vulnerability does not come easy to me. It makes me feel weak and that is the one thing I don’t ever want to be or feel.

On my way back home I see a group of musicians playing music. Suddenly, Landon pops into my head. I don’t want to think about him. I couldn’t help it. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so attracted to someone. A part of me wanted to see him again but if I did I’d fear that I would eventually find myself getting close to him. I don’t want that, I don’t want to hurt him either. He was so sweet and kind to me.

I know he was confused when I walked away from him the way I did. Just because I push people away and avoid feelings doesn’t mean I don’t feel them or acknowledge someone else’s. I knew he was interested in me but I also know walking away from him is the best thing for both of us. He doesn’t need to get caught up with someone with so much baggage.

After getting home I start getting ready for work although it’s not really work for me. I get paid for painting, for doing what I love. I think it’s the one thing in my life that brings me actual happiness. When I paint I feel like my father is right there beside me. I wish he was.

**Hope:** Morning girls. I made a fresh pot of coffee.

 **Josie:** Oh, coffee! Thanks Hope.

 **Lizzie:** How are you always up so early Mikaelson?

 **Hope:** How are you always with a hangover Saltzman?

 **Lizzie:** It’s called having fun Hope, you should try it. Maybe it’ll loosen you up.

 **Josie:** Ugh just drink your coffee Lizzie.

This early in the morning and she’s already a pain. 

**Lizzie:** So… aren’t you going to tell us about the guy you were dancing with?

 **Hope:** There’s nothing to tell.

 **Lizzie:** Uh huh.

I pour some coffee into my mug to take to work. I notice Josie avoiding eye contact with me, she goes into her bedroom. I then grab my things and jacket as I notice Lizzie smiling at me.

**Hope:** What?

 **Lizzie:** Nothing. (she laughs) Have a good day at work. I’m sure it’s going be a good one.

 **Hope:** It’ll be like every other day.

 **Lizzie:** That’s what you think. (she whispers)

 **Hope:** What? Dude what are—you know what never mind. I’ll see you later.

I walk out of our apartment and make my way to my car. I sit there thinking what all that was about. Lizzie was acting weird and Josie barely said a word to me. Usually we talk for a while until I leave. Maybe it’s nothing. Half an hour later I get to Galvin Brown’s Enterprise. I make my way up to the 7th floor and walk up to my assistant.

**Hope:** Good morning Mary. What do you have for me?

 **Mary:** Morning Ms. Mikaelson. I—

 **Hope:** How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Hope, please. You don’t have to be so professional girl.

 **Mary:** Right. Sorry, it’s just… you’re my boss and you’re the only one around here that doesn’t get upset getting called by their first name.

 **Hope:** I understand, but I’m not like the others. Think of me as a friend and not only your boss. Get the work done, yes but feel comfortable too. I want this space to feel like we’re at home. Okay?

 **Mary:** Okay, Hope. Thank you and you have a few calls from potential buyers. They are very interested in your “Deeper Than the Oceans and the Skies” piece.

 **Hope:** Ugh I already told them it’s not for sale. I’ll take care of it. Thanks. I’ll be in the studio if anything okay.

I get into the studio and sit in my chair. I can see all the buildings and people from here. I thought about the buyers. I’ve made it perfectly clear that my painting isn’t for sale. It’s very personal to me. It was inspired by my father. I don’t think I would ever be able to give it to anyone, I just can’t. I don’t want to think about that right now, I’ll deal with it later. I put on music and start making paint.

My father taught me how to look for the most vibrant flowers that I could find as a kid. I would take the petals off a few flower heads and drop them into a little bowl. I pour boiling water over the petals – just enough water so the petals are covered. Using my thickest paintbrush I would mix the petals in the water. The dye would change color right away. Once my paint was ready I began painting on a white canvas paint board. I got lost in it.

**Landon’s POV**

It’s Monday morning and the first thing on my mind is her. I get out of bed and see Rafael and Penelope in the kitchen. Penelope is always making breakfast for us, it’s become a routine. Once in a while either I or Rafael cooks so it’s not always on her. Rafael and Penelope is the closest thing I’ve ever had to a real family. I love them and I know I can always count on them but for some reason I still feel like I’m missing something.

I don’t know maybe it’s because I never had a family, or parents that loved me. That’s something every kid should have. No one should ever have to grow up without their parents. When I get into that mindset I can't help but think of all the reasons they could of possibly have to give me up for adoption. I know I shouldn’t think about it, I was a baby. I know I did nothing wrong but at the same time the feeling of abandonment that I have has always made me feel that way.

I sit down to join Raf and Pen for breakfast and I see them both looking at me. I’m sure Penelope told him about everything that happened. 

**Landon:** Are you going to keep staring?

 **Penelope:** Sorry, you’ve just been really quiet. When we came from the club last night you went straight to bed. How can that girl affect you this much? You don’t even know her Lan.

I stay quiet eating my breakfast.

**Penelope:** What about you? You don’t have anything to say?

 **Rafael:** Jeez Pen. Ease up. You always get so protective of him. I’m actually glad he’s interested in someone. When is the last time you saw our boy like this? Look man… what are you planning to do about this girl?

Rafael is right. Penelope has always been very protective of me. Ever since we were kids and she has never liked any of the girls I’ve dated.

**Landon:** Penelope I know I don’t know her but that’s why I want to. You said it yourself last night. You saw something between us, I felt it too. I’m going to visit her at her job at Galvin Brown’s Enterprise and try to talk to her. I don’t know if it’s going to go well or blow up in my face but I have to at least try. Isn’t that what you’re always telling me, to put myself out there?

 **Penelope:** I know. I just don’t want you getting hurt. I guess I do get pretty protective, I just care and love you.

 **Landon:** I love you too. All right thanks for breakfast but I have to get ready for work. I’m opening today.

I get up from the table and go get ready. As I’m coming out of the shower I look for the directions to Hope’s job on my phone. I won’t be going until after my shift is over which is at 1 in the afternoon. I get my stuff and make my way to the car. About an hour later passes, I arrive at Rizzoli’s Book Store. I get my keys out to open the store and hear someone calling out my name. It’s the manager. He always arrives around the same time I do but not all the time. Within a few hours I’m putting books back where they belong, talking to customers and answering their questions. It’s getting close to 1 in the afternoon, I start to get nervous. Eventually, someone else takes over and I get ready to head over to Hope’s job.

I’m parked outside of the building where she works at. It’s huge. I get the courage to get out of my car and walk into the building. I wasn’t sure where to go. I walk towards the front desk and get told that I can find her on the 7th floor. They assumed I was a potential buyer, no chance of that. I don’t need to know the price of any of the art to know that I can’t afford it.

I walk out of the elevator on the 7th floor and see paintings on every corner. A lot of them resembled New Orleans. I knew these were her paintings. Josie said she was a painter but she never said she was so talented. I’m walking towards a woman sitting at the front desk. I look around and can’t help but admire Hope’s work. She puts so much detail and colors into her paintings.

**Mary:** Welcome to Galvin Brown’s Enterprise. How can I help you? 

**Landon:** Good evening. I’m looking for Hope Mikaelson.

 **Mary:** Do you have an appointment with Ms. Mikaelson?

 **Landon:** No, I do not. But we know each other, is it possible to speak to her?

 **Mary:** I’ll let her know you’re here and ask. Give me one moment please.

 **Landon:** Okay.

_Hope's office phone rings_

**Hope:** Yes, Mary?

 **Mary:** Someone is here to see you.

 **Hope:** Who? I don’t have any appointments today.

 **Mary:** He says his name is Landon Kirby.

What the fuck! I lower the phone and stand up. How did he find me? What is he—oh my god, Lizzie. That’s why she was being so weird, why they both were. I roll me eyes as I sit back down and pick up the phone.

**Mary:** Hope are you there?

 **Hope:** Uh yeah—yeah I’m here sent him in.

 **Mary:** Sure thing. She’ll see you now. You can go on in.

 **Landon:** Thank you.

**Hope’s POV**

Shit. I hate them. They had to be the ones to tell him where he could find me. I was mad but I can’t lie to myself deep down I was happy to see him again. I stand up and rush over to the couch that’s on other side of the room. No, I look weird here. I get on the stool where I was painting. Am I seriously acting this way what the hell is wrong with me. He’s just a guy—a very cute and attractive guy and his eyes. His eyes are like this green—gray color that’s not really a color and then… oh my god who am I right now.

_Landon knocks on the door_

I try to calm down. I take a deep breath and stand up to walk towards the door. I open it and see him. I couldn’t help but smile. Somehow he’s cuter than the last time I saw him. He smiles back at me.

**Hope:** Landon.

 **Landon:** Hey, Hope.

 **Hope:** Come on in. We can sit over on the couch.

 **Landon:** Thanks, wow your studio is so cool and creative.

 **Hope:** Thank you. My room back home is pretty similar to it. I guess I wanted to feel like I’m there.

 **Landon:** Well I love it.

 **Hope:** So did Lizzie or Josie tell you where to find me?

 **Landon:** That obvious, huh. Yeah they did.

 **Hope:** What else did they tell you? 

**Landon:** I want to be straight with you but don’t get mad at them okay? They really care about you.

Oh god. What did they tell him?

**Hope:** Okay.

 **Landon:** Lizzie explained to me what happened and why you left the way you did. She told me about what happened to your parents and uncle. I’m so sorry.

 **Hope:** She told you what?! She had no right.

 **Landon:** Please don’t be upset. I know it’s not any of my business and we barely know each other but I’m glad she told me because otherwise I don’t think we would be here right now, talking. I really am sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine going through something like that.

I stand up and walk to the window.

**Hope:** I don’t need your pity Landon or anyone’s for that matter. If that’s why you’re here you can leave now.

There’s a moment of silence. Landon stands up and walks up to me. He turns me around gently.

**Landon:** Hope it’s not pity. If anything I think your one of the strongest people I’ve met. I think it’s pretty clear you’re a survivor, someone who has been through a lot.

I look up at him. Why do I feel a sense of calmness when I’m around him? The way he looks at me makes me weak, it’s like he can see through all the bullshit and walls I put up.

**Hope:** Landon. Why are you here?

 **Landon:** Isn’t it obvious? I’m here for you.

I smiled. I quickly put on a serious face but he smiled back at me.

**Landon:** I know we just met but I don’t care. I like you and I’m insanely attracted to you. I couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt when we danced.

I had chills all throughout my body. I felt the same way about him.

**Landon:** Aren’t you going to say anything?

 **Hope:** I don’t know what you want from me Landon.

 **Landon:** How about a little honesty. Is it really that hard for you to let your guard down or is the legendary Hope Mikaelson just incapable of doing that?

 **Hope:** When I let my guard down people disappoint me.

 **Landon:** I wouldn’t know anything about that. I was bounced around foster homes my entire life. Being rejected by everyone when all I wanted was a home and a place to belong. If I kept my guard up the way you are I wouldn’t have the friends I have now. Do you think this is easy for me? I don’t do this type of thing, I don’t go looking for a girl I just met at a bar and barely know.

I felt like such a jerk. Sometimes I always get so swept up in my own problems that I forget that I’m not the only one hurting. I don’t know why I saw Landon as someone with no problems or baggage. I really don’t know him at all. He was being upfront with me and putting himself out there I could at least be honest with him.

**Hope:** I’m sorry. I’ve been a jerk and you’ve been nothing but honest with me.

 **Landon:** It’s okay but only if you tell me something.

 **Hope:** And what’s that?

I wait for what he’ll say next until I notice him getting closer. He takes a few steps forward. I had no where to go, I felt the wall behind me and watch as he puts his right hand over my shoulder and against the wall. He was so close, he then puts his left hand on the other side if my shoulder and slowly lowers it to my waist. I was so nervous. His lips were a few inches away from mine. I want him to kiss me so badly, I want to kiss him. I’ve never been so attracted to someone. He leans in and whispers into my ear.

**Landon:** What do you feel right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing this fic with me. Hope you liked this chapter and leave a kudo/comment. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope’s POV**

I was feeling so much. The closeness between us was making it hard for me to breathe. We were so close I could hear his heartbeat, can he hear mine? Could he sense how he was making me feel? I want him more than anything.

**Hope:** Landon we can’t.

 **Landon:** I know you feel it too. I can sense how I’m making you feel. I feel it too. Hope I want you so bad. Please don’t push me away.

We both start breathing heavily. I start to caress his face as he starts to do the same. He leans in even closer and our lips touch. After a minute we stop kissing and look into each other’s eyes. We didn’t say much, we didn’t have to. I grab his face and pull him back in for a kiss. We lose ourselves. He started to moan. He wraps his arms around my waist and lowers his hand and grabs my ass. He squeezes and starts to grind on me. “Ugh.” I could feel him getting hard. Our tongues kept touching. He pulls away licking and kissing my neck. I put my hand under his shirt and slide it against his back. I push him onto the couch and make my way on top of him.

**Hope:** I want you Landon.

 **Landon:** Ugh god, you’re so beautiful. I love the smell of you.

He starts to kiss me down from my neck to my cleavage area. My head is over his, I run my fingers through hid curly black hair and lean in closer—

_Someone knocks on the door_

I look at him to tell him to stop. We get off the couch and adjust ourselves. We were out of breath. I look at mirror and see my reflection. My hair was a mess. My cheeks were pink and my lips were swollen. I look over at Landon to see if he was good so I could open the door. As I open the door I couldn’t believe who it was. I haven’t seen him for over a week. It’s Roman. Just what I needed, great timing dude. I look over at Landon; I could see the confusion on his face. Roman had the same expression.

**Hope:** Roman—what are you doing here?

 **Roman:** I know you don’t like it when I come over without a heads up but you haven’t returned any of my text or calls.

 **Hope:** I’ve been busy.

 **Roman:** Clearly. Who is he?

I turn around and Landon was staring Roman down. They both were. Ugh this isn’t going to end well.

**Hope:** This is Landon…a friend.

I’ve never seen Landon so serious he raises his eyebrows and walks up to Roman to shake his hand. I’m between them.

**Landon:** Hey—and you are?

 **Roman:** Hope’s boyfriend.

Uhh—I look stunned by Roman’s choice of words and look at Landon.

**Landon:** You never told me you had a boyfriend. I thought you said you don’t date.

 **Hope:** That’s because I don’t. What I told you is true, I don’t date and why are you calling yourself my boyfriend. We’re not together Roman.

 **Roman:** Then what do you call what we do in bed?

Did he really just say that? Roman has been wanting something more with me for a while. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months but it’s only been to hook up. It’s been casual. From the very beginning I told him I didn’t want strings or feelings. He could date other girls and I could do that same. I didn’t want jealousy or drama. It was going to be just sex. With time his feelings started to grow. I noticed after we would have sex he wanted to sleep over and cuddle. I always made him leave after we were done. Roman is an attractive guy and all but I don’t have feelings for him, not that way he feels about me anyway. I thought about ending things before Landon and I met but we got into an argument which is why I never called him back. Maybe it’s my fault for thinking he could handle it. I guess in his mind he thought my feelings would change. They didn’t.

**Hope:** I call it a booty call.

Landon laughed and walked towards the window.

**Hope:** Landon can you wait here until I get back? I need to talk to Roman, alone.

 **Roman:** Why the fuck can’t he go outside?

 **Landon:** I’d watch my tone. Don’t raise your voice at her.

 **Roman:** Or what—what are you going to do about it?

They look like they’re about to hit each other.

**Hope:** Well would you look at the time, as fun as this hurricane of toxic masculinity is it’s getting late. Roman?

 **Hope:** Roman! Now!

I’m standing by the door as Roman walks out furiously. Landon tells me that he will wait for me. I shut the door, Roman and I make our way outside. I don’t want to talk to him here. The last thing I need is to make a scene at my place of work. There’s a small café around the corner, we sit down and dreading the conversation we’re about to have.

**Hope:** You want to explain to me what the hell was that?

 **Roman:** Maybe after you explain to me what’s going on with you and that guy?

 **Hope:** I don’t feel like I have to, you’re not my boyfriend. Stop acting like it.

 **Roman:** Do you like him?

I sit back and take a deep breath. Roman was jealous.

**Roman:** Just tell me. You know I have feelings for you, I want more.

 **Hope:** I can’t give you more. I told you when we met, I didn’t want a relationship.

 **Roman:** After all this time you still don’t feel anything for me? Not even a little bit? I haven’t seen you for over a week and I’ve done nothing but think about you. I missed you.

As I’m listening to Roman I can’t help but feel bad. I never meant to lead him on. I don’t want to hurt him but I can’t pretend to feel something I don’t. Especially, when the one I’m thinking about is Landon.

**Hope:** Roman I’m sorry but no. I just don’t feel that way about you. I don’t want to hurt you but I can’t lie to you either.

 **Roman:** What about Landon? Do you feel the same way about him?

 **Hope:** Roman this isn’t about Landon.

 **Roman:** Just tell me, please.

 **Hope:** No I don’t feel the same way.

 **Roman:** So you like him.

 **Hope:** Yeah—I like him.

I felt so bad for Roman. The look on his face made me feel guilty. I knew he had feelings for me but I didn’t think it would hurt him to this extent.

**Hope:** I’m sorry but I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore. I don’t want you to keep waiting for something that is never going to happen and this isn’t because of Landon. I just met him. I just can’t reciprocate your feelings. Try to understand.

 **Roman:** I understand that within these few months that we’ve been seeing each other I couldn’t make you feel an ounce of what you feel for someone you just met.

I didn’t know what to say.

**Roman:** Don’t try to think of what to say, I get it. I never had a chance with you did I?

Roman stands up and walks away. I watch him go. I knew there wasn’t anything I could say. Rejection hurts. There’s no way of making it any less painful. I look up at the building. What am I going to say to Landon? What happens now? I could still feel his lips and his touch. It scares me how much I like him. It’s like he disarms me. I think I could see myself falling for this guy.

**Landon’s POV**

As I’m waiting for her to come back I can’t help but wonder about what she has with Roman. I mean is it really that surprising that she has been seeing someone else whether it’s something casual or not. Lizzie and Josie did tell me that she doesn’t date and how she pushes people away. I understand it. She’s scared to let people in. I would be too. Honestly I’m scared about how I’m feeling about this girl. I’m jealous too. Maybe I shouldn’t be, it didn’t seem like she was all that into him but I don’t want to go all in with someone who won’t do the same. Although I hated Roman interrupting us in some way I’m glad he did. I don’t want to be like Roman. I want to date this girl and get to know her before we take that step. Usually I wouldn’t wait to be intimate with someone but this time it’s different. If I have to wait for her, I will.

_Hope walks in_

**Hope:** Hey… I’m so sorry about that.

 **Landon:** Not your fault. How were you supposed to know your boyfriend was going to come visit you?

I say sarcastically.

**Hope:** Ugh Landon he’s not my boyfriend.

 **Landon:** I know.

 **Hope:** Then why would you say that?

 **Landon:** Why do you think? I’m jealous. I know we just met and I don’t expect you to—

I move away putting some distance between us.

**Landon:** I’m sorry I know I don’t have a right to be jealous. What happened between you two? That is if you want to tell me.

 **Hope:** I ended things. I thought we could be casual without the drama but I guess not. I was honest with him and he left. I don’t think we will see each other again.

 **Landon:** Is that what you want, to not see him again?

 **Hope:** Yeah.

I couldn’t help but smile. I was worried she wouldn’t end things with him.

**Hope:** So—where were we?

Hope puts her arm around my neck and leans in. I wrap my arms around her and we kiss. She starts pushing me towards the couch again. She gets on top of me and starts to lick my neck.

**Landon:** Mhm. That feels good.

 **Hope:** Yeah?

 **Landon:** Yeah.

I notice Hope trying to unzip my pants. I grab her hands to stop her.

**Landon:** Maybe we shouldn’t.

 **Hope:** What do you mean?

 **Landon:** I don’t think we should have sex.

 **Hope:** Is this about Roman?

 **Landon:** No it’s not about him. I was just thinking how about we go out on a date? We can have dinner at my place. I can make sure my roommates go out so we can be alone or maybe a restaurant?

 **Hope:** I thought you understood. I don’t date.

Was she being serious? I was so confused. She gets off my lap.

**Landon:** You’re kidding right?

 **Hope:** No?

 **Landon:** Wow. You are—

 **Hope:** I’m what?

Josie wasn’t kidding when she said Hope was complicated.

**Landon:** I want to take you out on a date Hope. How many times do I have to say it?

 **Hope:** Why can’t we just have a good time? Why complicate things?

 **Landon:** A good time. Like what you had with Roman? I’m not looking for something “casual.”

 **Hope:** I don’t know what to tell you.

 **Landon:** Of course you don’t. I’m just gonna go.

I stand up from the couch and open the door. Hope grabs my hand and pulls me back.

**Hope:** Don’t go.

 **Landon:** Why?

She stays quiet.

**Landon:** Why Hope?

 **Hope:** I—

 **Landon:** You know what? I did my part. I came all the way here to come and talk to you despite the fact that you walked away from me. When I got here you weren’t all that polite. Oh and your casual—not so boyfriend but now you’re telling me you don’t want to go on a date, that you just want to have fun. I know you’re scared to open up to people but I can’t do this if you don’t put in any effort. I like you but I can’t.

I start walking away from her.

**Hope:** Landon, wait.

 **Landon:** No. If you really want to see me again you’ll find a way. It goes both ways Hope. I made my move, now make yours.

As much as I like her I’m not going to keep putting myself out there with someone that doesn’t give anything back. I might not see her again but I have more respect for myself no matter what I might feel for her. My whole life I always felt like I wasn’t good enough, that’s how Hope made me feel when she said she doesn’t date. Maybe she doesn’t want to date me. I get my keys out to get into my car and drive away in disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope’s POV**

I left the studio to go home but ended up at a bar. I was upset and going home to hear the twins tell me what I’m already telling myself was the last thing I wanted. I know I should have said yes to the date. I do want to go out with Landon but I’m afraid to and because I know I would feel guilty. Everyone tells me my parents would want me to be happy, they’d want me to keep living. The thing is I don’t know how. Every time I close my eyes I go back to that night. It’s engraved in my memory.

_2 years ago…_

_Hope and her aunt were making their way back from the art opening to see police officers and people surrounding the Mikaelson mansion. Hope and Freya run through the front doors to see Marcel talking to two detectives. Her Aunt Bex, Uncle Kol and Keelin were in tears. Hope started to yell asking where here parents were at. She ran into her father’s office to see her parents and her Uncle Elijah on the floor, dead. You could see the blood, gunshot wounds and broken glass. There were CSI’s analyzing the bodies, she pushed them out of the way, she didn’t want them touching them but one of the detectives pulled her away before she could contaminate the scene of the crime. Hope was devastated, something inside her broke._

_They took the bodies and collected the physical evidence. The detectives working the case asked the Mikaelsons questions on their whereabouts and if the family knew of anyone that would want to hurt them. Klaus Mikaelson had a past, when Hope was born he wanted to change and be worthy of her but just because you decide to change doesn’t mean that it erases the things that happened in the past. People that worked for Klaus ended up losing their jobs, their homes and money. A few years before Hayley got pregnant Klaus fired one of his workers, he took everything from him and because of that the worker didn’t have money or insurance to pay for his wife’s chemo. They lost their home and slept in their car. She died in a car crash a year after but the worker survived. He hated Klaus and the Mikaelsons believe he’s the one responsible for their deaths but never found any evidence indicating that._

_Their murders are still ongoing. Hope isn’t the way she is only because of what she lost. All her life every time someone was interested in her was because of her money and name. People in her past have lied and betrayed her. She has trouble believing anyone could love her for who she is, not her money or name just her. Since she’s an only child she inherited her fathers company but she knew it wasn’t her place so she made the choice to give it to her Aunt Freya and a few weeks later she moved to New York._

I walk into the apartment and go straight to my room thinking the twins were already asleep. They weren’t, they were in my room waiting for me. I was planning on yelling at them but instead I started to cry. They were worried and kept asking me what happened. I haven’t cried since that night I saw Landon at the bar. I wasn’t crying because of him. Sure I was upset about how we left things but more so I was crying for me. I have a habit of bottling up everything. It was overwhelming, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. The girls lay with my and hold me as I cried. I fell asleep. The next day I call Mary to tell her to take the day, I wasn’t going in today. I needed a day or two. Lizzie and Josie never saw me doing that, and neither did I. When I’m feeling overwhelmed with emotions I use work to distract myself and distance myself from others. This time I didn’t want to do that. I let the twins in and explained what had happen between Landon and me including ending things with Roman. Lizzie was happy. She always hated Roman. They were upset with me for pushing Landon away. The way they talked about him and tried to convince me to look for him. I didn’t know how or where to find him. A part of me wanted to but I was indecisive. What could I possibly say to him? I decided not to look for him. He’s better off with somebody else who is isn’t so broken like I am.

_One month later_

It’s been a month since I last saw Landon and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I didn’t only distract myself with work but I would try to hook up with anyone I met at a club or at a bar. Two weeks ago I met a bartender named Maya. She was attractive and fun. She knew how to have a good time. She took me to her place and we started kissing Landon came into my mind. She tried taking me clothes off but I stopped her. For the first time I couldn’t distract myself with sex. I knew I didn’t just like Landon. There were feelings. I left and never saw Maya again. She was pretty pissed off. She knew I was thinking about somebody else. I guess she felt like I was using her as a distraction, which I was. I wanted to look for him. I thought about reaching out and taking a chance. That is if he was still interested but I was also worried he wouldn’t want to see him.

Josie has been dating Penelope for the last three weeks. Penelope was dating someone else but ended things because of Josie. I don’t think I’ve seen Josie so happy. It’s been a while since I saw her so excited about someone. She’s happy. They never come to the apartment when I’m there because of how close she is with Landon. I don’t want to complicate things with them by asking about him so we don’t talk about it.

Lizzie had to go on a trip for work so I’ve been home alone all day. Later that night Josie brought Penelope over to the apartment. When she saw me I could see the dislike in her eyes. I don’t blame her. Josie and Penelope were planning on going to the club where Landon and I danced. She invited me even though she knew Penelope would want me there. Josie told her if they’re going to be together she had to accept me. Penelope and I talked about Landon and how I hurt him. She told me if we crossed paths to not talk to him. I obviously wasn’t going to listen to her.

I’m getting dressed in my room. Josie walks in.

**Josie:** Wow, is that all for Landon?

 **Hope:** Shut up.

 **Josie:** Are going to try to talk to him?

 **Hope:** Yeah but he’s probably not interested anymore.

 **Josie:** Of course he is, look at you.

 **Hope:** You think?

 **Josie:** Hope you’re blushing.

 **Hope:** STOP.

I was blushing. I couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Landon POV:**

It’s been a month since I last saw Hope. I thought she would reach out but she never did. I was so stupid to think she would. It wasn’t easy trying not to think about her. I wanted to visit her at her job again, but for what? Penelope was upset of the whole thing, she doesn’t like Hope. I wanted to hear from her but nothing. Pen wanted me to date somebody else to get over Hope so I starting dating someone I met at work. She was buying a book and asked me out for coffee. She’s cute and really nice but all I can think about is Hope. She doesn’t understand why we haven’t had sex yet. Every time she kisses me I can’t help but think of Hope and how it felt like kissing her. It wouldn’t be fair to have with sex with Jenny when someone else is on my mind. I’m trying to move on but it hasn’t happen. I’m trying to make things work with her.

Later tonight we’re all going to the club. Penelope is bringing Josie. I’m taking Jenny. I’ve asked her a few times about Hope. Josie always tells me that she is doing well and focused on her work. I don’t ask more than that even though I want to.

**Rafael:** Lan you ready to go?

 **Landon:** Yeah. We have to pick up Jenny first.

 **Rafael:** Oh she’s coming?

 **Landon:** Why wouldn’t she?

 **Rafael:** Dude.

 **Landon:** What?

 **Rafael:** How long are you going to keep this up? You don’t even like the girl.

 **Landon:** That’s not true. I like her.

 **Rafael:** As a friend.

 **Landon:** Stop, I like her. I do.

 **Rafael:** Oh yeah?

 **Landon:** Yeah man.

 **Rafael:** More than Hope?

Rafael is right, deep down the one I had feelings for was Hope but I didn’t want to. I started going out with Jenny because she was fun and has been very kind. I thought I would move on from Hope but I haven’t.

**Hope’s POV**

We get out of the car and walk inside. It was a full house and everybody was dancing and having a good time. I look straight ahead and I see him. I see Landon. Our eyes lock and it’s like everything around wasn’t there. It was quiet. I felt chills all over my body. I walk towards the bar where he’s sitting around a few people including his brother Rafael. When Penelope wasn’t around Josie she talked to me about Landon and how he met Penelope and Rafael. They’re the closest thing he has to family. I couldn’t look away and he couldn’t either. The way we looked at each other was so intense. I walk up to him and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

**Hope:** It’s been a while.

 **Landon:** It has.

 **Hope:** I know you probably weren’t expecting to see me.

 **Landon:** You’re right, I wasn’t. What are you doing here?

 **Hope:** I—I came to see you. I’m sorry about how things ended last time.

 **Landon:** That’s why you’re here to apologize?

 **Hope:** Well that and I thought we could talk.

 **Landon:** There’s nothing to talk about.

 **Hope:** You’re upset with me. I get it, I would be too.

 **Landon:** What do you want Hope? You made it perfectly clear you weren’t interested.

 **Hope:** That’s not true. I never said I wasn’t.

 **Landon:** You never reached out. What else am I supposed to think?

Landon walks away and I go after him.

**Hope:** Please don’t walk away, we’re talking.

 **Landon:** Doesn’t feel so good does it?

 **Hope:** Okay I deserve that. I didn’t reach out because I didn’t know what to say and I was scared okay. Landon the truth is during this past month I couldn’t—

As I was about to tell Landon how I feel about him a blonde girl hugs Landon from behind.

**Jenny:** Babe—sorry I took so long. I just saw some of my friends from work and—oh hi who is this?

 **Hope:** Babe?

 **Landon:** Jenny this is Hope. Hope this is Jenny. We’ve been dating for the passed two weeks. Hope is Josie’s roommate.

My heart dropped.

**Landon:** What were you going to say?

I looked down and they were holding hands. I was jealous. It took every ounce of me not to cry in front of them.

**Landon:** Hope?

 **Hope:** Uh—nothing just wanted to apologize. I’ll let you guys get back to it. Have a good night. Excuse me.

I turn as fast as I can and make my way into the women’s bathroom. Josie follows me. I never imagined seeing him with somebody else. Why did I think this was going to be easy? It hurt to see him with her. That could have been me but I pushed him away. He wasn’t even happy to see me. Josie stood behind me and waited for me to say something. I turn around and looked at her for a moment.

**Hope:** He’s dating that girl Jo.

 **Josie:** I know.

 **Hope:** Why does it hurt?

 **Josie:** You know why sweetie.

 **Hope:** I like him so much. I don’t think I’ve never felt this way about someone. You guys were right. All I do is push people away. I’m going to end up alone. It’s what I’m best at.

 **Josie:** Oh sweetie come here, it’s going to be okay. You won’t end up alone okay? You have us.

Jo pulls me in for a hug trying to comfort me while I cry in her arms.

**Landon POV**

I didn’t expect to see Hope tonight. For a moment I thought she came here for me but all I got was an apology. She didn’t even seem bothered seeing me with another girl. I guess a part of me wanted to see her jealous. I wanted to hear her tell me that she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about me the same way that I haven’t. I should know better by now. It’s never going to happen, I should focus on Jenny. At least she shows me she cares and wants to be with me. Jenny grabs my hands and pulls me to where everyone was dancing. She wraps her arms around me and we start to dance. I thought of her. I thought of the time when we danced.

As we continue dancing I see Hope and Josie come out of the bathroom. We look at each other and I look away. She sits by the bar and Rafael walks up to her. Were they talking about me? I know Rafael has been curious about her. I’m constantly talking to Raf about her. I don’t talk about Hope with Penelope. I know how she gets. Later I notice Hope talking to Jenny’s brother Jason. They take a few shots before they start dancing. It was a fast beat song and I can see him putting his hand on her waist. Hope kept looking at me, was she trying to make me jealous. I couldn’t stand seeing them so close to each other.

**Jenny:** What’s wrong?

 **Landon:** Nothing why?

 **Jenny:** Your face says something different.

 **Landon:** Your brother.

 **Jenny:** What about him? He’s having fun with Josie’s roommate.

 **Landon:** We both know how he is. Hope doesn’t know him.

 **Jenny:** So? I’m sure she can take care of herself. Why do you care who she dances with?

 **Landon:** I don’t I just care about Josie and Hope is like her sister.

 **Jenny:** Is it that or are you jealous you’re not the one dancing with her.

It’s true. I wanted to be the one dancing with her but I’m with Jenny. I don’t want to hurt her but I can’t but help feel jealous. I don’t want to see Hope with somebody else. I wish she felt the same way.

**Landon:** I’m not jealous. Why do you think that?

 **Jenny:** I’m not oblivious Landon. I know about you and Hope.

 **Landon:** What do you mean?

 **Jenny:** Really? Penelope told me about her. I wanted to know why you’re so distant with me.

 **Landon:** Why didn’t you just ask me and what do you mean distant? I’m not distant.

 **Jenny:** Because you don’t tell me anything. You don’t open up or ever want to talk about anything with me. We haven’t even had sex. I didn’t even know you were in foster care.

 **Landon:** I don’t think we’re ready for that, we should wait. I didn’t tell you because it’s not something I think we need to talk about.

 **Jenny:** Does Hope know?

I stay quiet. I told Hope I was in foster care when I visited her at her job. I barely even knew her then. I turn around my head to look at Hope. She didn’t notice me looking at her.

**Jenny:** Landon!

 **Landon:** Sorry I was just uh—

 **Jenny:** Looking at Hope.

 **Landon:** Jenny I—

Jenny was upset. She pulls away and leaves the club. I follow her not wanting her to go anywhere alone. It’s late and something could happen to her. I felt bad because everything she said was true. I haven’t had sex with her not because I’m waiting but because I think of Hope every time we’re about to do it. I know I’m leading her on and using her to get over Hope. It’s not fair to her. We argue a little until she accepts a ride home. She lets me in her apartment and sits down. We talk about everything.

**Landon:** You’re right about everything. The truth is that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her and I know it’s not what you want to hear. I have feelings for her and seeing her dance with your brother bothered me more than I want to accept. I’m sorry I never meant to lead you on.

 **Jenny:** You know a part of me wants to yell at you and kick you out but if I’m honest I’ve known about your feelings for her for a while and never said anything. I guess I thought things would change.

 **Landon:** I really am sorry. I think you’re amazing and—

 **Jenny:** Don’t do that. It’s okay Landon, really. Just go to her.

 **Landon:** She doesn’t feel the same way about me.

Jenny laughs.

**Jenny:** Wow you really don’t see it do you?

 **Landon:** See what?

I was confused.

**Jenny:** She was trying to make you jealous. Why do you think she was dirty dancing with Jason? It hurt her to see you with me.

 **Landon:** Hope, jealous? Yeah I don’t think so.

 **Jenny:** Ugh men are such idiots. She likes you Landon. Do you really think she showed up to the club like that for nothing?

 **Landon:** Well she was about to tell me something before she saw you…

 **Jenny:** Why are you still here? Go.

 **Landon:** Jenny. Thanks I—

 **Jenny:** Shut up and go already.

I left her apartment feeling good about how things ended with us. Jenny really is amazing but for somebody else. Maybe one day we can be friends. Driving back to the club I kept thinking about what Hope was going to tell me before Jenny interrupted us. She acted weird when she saw me with her, I thought she didn’t care but maybe she was jealous. That’s why she left and went into the bathroom. I need to see her.

**Hope’s POV**

I couldn’t stand seeing Landon dance with Jenny. I wanted to make him feel what I felt. I wanted him to feel jealous. I introduced myself to Jason, Jenny’s brother. We started to dance next to Landon. I kept looking at him and he was looking at me. I couldn’t hear what Jenny and Landon were arguing about but I heard my name. They left the club and my eyes followed. I didn’t want him to go. Two hours had past I was still at the club. I stopped drinking and sat there alone. I blew off Jason. I just wanted to make Landon jealous but he left and never came back. I don’t know why I was still at the club and not home. Suddenly, I hear my name. I look up and it’s Landon.

**Hope:** Oh look whose back.

I had a bit of an attitude.

**Landon:** You’re still here.

 **Hope:** Sorry is my presence here bothering you.

 **Landon:** Hope can we talk?

 **Hope:** Wouldn’t you rather talk to you girlfriend? I didn’t know you had a thing for blondes.

 **Landon:** Didn’t peg you for the jealous type.

I was being so obvious. I laughed it off.

**Hope:** Me jealous? Why would I be jealous?

 **Landon:** You tell me.

 **Hope:** How about you get back to Jenny.

 **Landon:** Why did you come here tonight? The truth.

 **Hope:** I told you. I just wanted to apologize and I did, so I’m going home.

Landon rolls his eyes, gets up and turns me around.

**Landon:** For once in your life can you be honest and say how you really feel.

 **Hope:** I don’t feel anything okay.

 **Landon:** I don’t even know why I even bother.

Landon lets go of arms and walks away. As I watch him go I realize that I’m doing it again. I’m pushing him away. I run over to him and grab his hand. I’m looking for somewhere private so we can be alone. We walk into a supply room; I close the door and lock it. I grab his face and kiss him passionately. He pulls me in tightly wrapping his arms around me. I push him against the wall and pull away while still holding on to his face. He looks at me and starts to caress my face. He touches my lips. “I like you Landon. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all this time and I can’t stand seeing you with her. I’m jealous.” He smiled and started to kiss me again and turns us around and starts to kiss my neck but I stop him. He’s with Jenny. It’s not fair of me to do this when he’s with someone else. Landon looks confused.

**Hope:** What about Jenny?

 **Landon:** Before I came back we ended things.

 **Hope:** Why?

 **Landon:** Do you really have to ask? She knew how I felt about you. Hope I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either. I only started dating her to try to forget about you.

Hearing him say he couldn’t stop thinking about me made me happy. God I’m crazy about him and I want to be with him. He picks me up; I wrap my legs around his waist and unzip his jacket. He puts me down and lowers his hands to my ass and starts grinding on me. I start to moan, he shuts me up with his tongue. Our kisses get heavier and faster. “Ugh, Hope. I want you so bad.” He pulls up my dress and puts his hand into my panties. I start to moan.

I’m losing it. I want him inside me. “I want you now Landon.” I take off his shirt. He’s so hairy. I rub my hands on his chest. “Not yet Hope I want to taste you. I want to hear you.” He gets down on his knees and pulls down my panties. He lifts my leg and puts it over his shoulders. I can feel his tongue on my clit and his tongue on the center. I scream in ecstasy and have a tight grip onto his hair. I pull him up. He pulls up my dress and looks at me seductively. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He slides his hands up placing them on my boobs. He takes off my braw. My legs felt weak, the way he was making me feel was overwhelming.

I’ve never felt this way before. I didn’t want it to end. I unzip his pants pulling them down and started to touch him. I looked at him as he started to moan. I smiled at him. He pulled me in for a kiss. I pull away and pull his hair. “Ugh fuck! I can’t wait any longer I need you Hope.” “I need you too Landon, please.” I kiss him more passionately. He picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. “Tell me if you want me to stop okay? I thought that was so sexy. “Landon, I need you.”

He pulled back as he guides his dick inside me. I gasp closing me eyes holding onto him very tightly. He was so hard and big. “Damn.” He slowly continues sliding it in until he’s all the way inside me. I cried out. “Hope look at me.” We look into each other’s eyes as he’s thrusting in and out. “Ahh! Right there, don’t stop.” We’re breathing very heavily and I hear him moan even louder. I bite my lip. He pulls my hair and thrusts faster. I could feel him pulsing inside me, I was close. “Hope are you almost there I’m about to cum?” “Mhm. Almost.” He was so deep I wanted to scream so badly but I was worried someone would hear us. He continues thrusting until we reach our climax. We held onto each other as our breathing slowed down. I wrapped my arms around him as his caressed my face. We lean in for a kiss and smile at each other as we part.

**Hope:** So, about that date?

 **Landon:** Ugh finally!

We burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

After their moment Landon drove Hope to her apartment in Penelope’s car. He walked her to her door and thought about spending the night but didn’t want to open himself up for rejection. Although he was happy after what had happened at the club he was worried Hope would regret it after. Every time they had moment she ended up pushing him away.

Hope was finally ready to go on a date with Landon. She knew it was a risk, she could get hurt but she didn’t want to keep pushing away someone she wants in her life. She hoped he’d stay the night but instead he finally got her number, gave her a sweet goodnight kiss on the lips and walked away.

She thought to herself what she did wrong. She watched as he went into the elevator and closed the door. Before going into the bathroom she checked her phone to see if he had messaged her but nothing so she set it down and connected it to the charger and went into the bathroom for a shower before going to bed.

Once she came out and got ready to get into bed she checked her phone again but there was still nothing. As she lay down and pulled the blanket over her body she heard her phone beep. She saw that it was Landon’s name on the screen. She couldn’t help but bite her lip and let out a smile.

**_Landon: Tonight was amazing. Goodnight beautiful._ **

****

**_Hope: Unforgettable, goodnight Landon._ **

She put down her phone on the night stand and fell asleep. The next day she woke up with a clear mind. For the first time since she lost her parents she didn’t have nightmares. She was at peace with herself. She couldn’t help but feel grateful. She could smell bacon and hash browns from her bedroom. Josie was cooking and waiting for all the details.

“Hey good morning, how did you sleep?” Hope sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and smiled at her. “Damn that good huh?” Josie smirked at Hope. Josie placed the food on the plate and passed it to Hope “Tell me everything I need details!”

“What makes you think something happened?” she said avoiding eye contact with Josie.

“Girl please Penelope and I saw you guys go into the storage closet and you didn’t come out for a while and when you did you and Landon were a bit flushed besides the fact that his zipper was down.” Josie and Hope both started to laugh.

“You know very well Landon isn’t the first person I’ve been with. I’ve had good sex but what Landon and I did wasn’t sex, it was so much more than that. No one has ever made me feel so much by being in their arms.” she said. 

Josie smiled as Hope talked about Landon. “Looks like someone is falling in love for the first time in her life, I wish Lizzie was here.”

“I’m not falling in love, calm down and I love Lizzie but I would never hear the end of it if she was here so it’s good she’s not here for the moment.”

Hope and Josie went on arguing about Hope falling in love with Landon. She would never admit it in front of her but deep down she knew she could see herself falling in love with him and that scared her more than anything but she also told herself she would try.

Later in the day Hope is working on one of her promised pieces for one of the company’s investors. She made sure every detail was perfect and when she was about finished she got a text from Landon. She put her paint brush down, picked up her phone and looked at the screen.

**_Landon: I’m thinking about you._ **

****

**_Hope: Me too._ **

****

**_Landon: Are we still on for that date?_ **

****

**_Hope: Of course. What are we doing?_ **

****

**_Landon: You’ll see. Just be ready at 7pm._ **

****

**_Hope: I’ll be ready but not even a hint?_ **

****

**_Landon: I’ll see you tonight._ **

****

She put her phone down and stayed in thought. Hope made sure she finished everything before heading home to get ready for her date with Landon.

A few hours have passed, Hope was getting ready but had trouble choosing an outfit. She wanted to leave an impression although she already has. She tried getting out of her head and chose a steel blue lace dress with black heels and a jean jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few hair pieces down on her face and a light red lip. She was ready but pacing for the last half hour until she heard a knock on the door. It was him.

“Wow. How can you be so beautiful?” He said nervously. “Thank you. You look pretty great yourself, very handsome.” She said smiling at him and leaning to kiss him on his cheek. “So where are you taking me for out first date?” she asked with a flirty tone.

“You’ll see. Come on lets go.”

He grabbed her hand making their way down to his car.

“This is my car, sorry it’s not the nicest.” he said.

“Landon I don’t care what car you drive.” she said.

While Landon was driving she couldn’t help but reach for his hand. This made Landon smile, he kiss her hand. “I hope you like where I’m taking you.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it” she said.

Hope got out of the car and saw a very fancy restaurant up ahead. She didn’t expect Landon would bring her to a place like this. While they were waiting for the waiter she looked around and thought about the times she was forced to be at places like this in the past. Hope has always been different from her family. She never liked all the fancy stuff or money. She enjoyed the simple stuff and living in the moment and thought Landon would take her to any other place but she saw how excited he was and didn’t want to make him feel bad or ruin their first date.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing.” she answered.

“Hope you’ve barely said a word since we got here.” Landon just wanted her to be honest and to know what was bothering her. He thought she would like the restaurant he chose. He wanted to make a good impression and got a good amount of money from his savings to pay for their dinner. Landon has seen how she lives and where she works. He wants to be able to give her that.

“Do you want me to be honest?” she asked.

“Please.” he replied.

****

Hope looked at Landon and saw how concerned he was. She hoped he would take what she was going to say the wrong way.

“Landon, why did you bring me here? I’m sure you don’t come here for dinner or a hangout spot.” She asked him.

He looked at her in silence. “Why—because I don’t have money like you? Is it so hard to believe I would eat at a nice place like this? I can afford this place Hope.”

She looked at him stunned. “No. I’m sure you can. Landon, that’s not what I meant. I just mean this restaurant doesn’t seem like a place you would enjoy coming to. I haven’t known you long but I think I know you a little. Why would you want to be around all these posers? I admit I have been to places like this for most of my life but not because I chose to or wanted to. I had to a company my family for business purposes and friends of theirs but I’m not like that. I wanted to go somewhere that showed me who you are. I want to get to know you. I don’t need all this, I never have. I just want something real for once.”

Landon was surprised but relieved. He wasn’t enjoying himself but didn’t care as long and she was. He thought this would impress her, he was wrong. He thought about it all wrong. Although the date didn’t start right he was determined to make it into a great one. This made Landon be more interested in Hope. He liked seeing how different she is and despite having money she’s simple and doesn’t need all the fancy stuff to have a good time.

He grabbed her hand. “I’m so sorry Hope I thought this would be the perfect date. I just wanted to impress you.” He looked at her disappointed.

“You already have. Do you know this is the first date I’ve been on in years? I swore I would never let anyone in and here I am letting you in.” she smiled at him with a soft tone in her voice. Landon brought out a side of Hope that she didn’t even know she had.

He leaned in to kiss her on her cheek. “I’m going to make this right. You want to get to know me? He asked. “Yeaaaah.” She answered.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Thank god we didn’t order yet I actually really can’t afford this place.” Both let out a laugh and left to restaurant.

“Where are we going now?”

“Some place simple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read my fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Its a handon fic but there will be bits of other relationships like posie. Leave a comment and kudo if you'd like. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. xx


End file.
